Rotatable electric lamps have been in use for some time, such as seen in U.S. Pat. No. 2,165,987, but the amount of rotation is restricted to 360.degree.. Other such prior structures may be seen relative to U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,906 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,654,557 also permitting a limited rotation of the lamp, ie. up to 180.degree.. Application of screw type bases to fluorescent type lamps may be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,841,193 wherein a limited rotation of 140.degree. is provided after screwing the lamp into a socket.
While these prior references show rotation of the lamp, such movement is limited relative to the amount of rotational control of the light from the lamp. Moreover, the ability to adjust the light outwardly from the base structure has never before been found.